


oh honey, you can make me detonate

by xnowimnothing



Category: Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gun Kink, Rape Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Tim takes you to the range for the first time.





	oh honey, you can make me detonate

**Author's Note:**

> The dirty talk includes non-con elements and general degradation elements. Don't read further if it's not your thing.

Above you, the expanse of the gray, cloudy sky is immense; the air that brushes your face is cool, the smell of terrain pungent. You can hear the sound of gunshots in the distance, muffled by the earplugs you’re wearing.

You’ve never been to the range before. Tim never took you here because he thought you’d be bored; but you’re watching him rather intrigued as he puts his equipment on, a fanny pack and a bag clasped around his thigh, grabbing some munitions. He grasps his AK-74 and rests it on his shoulder.

You watch him from a distance while he shoots; the concentration he aims at the target with, the muscles in his forearm flexing while he pulls the trigger, the recoil on his shoulder as the bullet finally leaves the weapon. The right position, the rigid posture. He fires five or six shots in a row and never misses the target. Then, he lowers the rifle; you notice he’s smiling to himself, smug, and when he turns to look at you he winks and blows you a kiss. Adrenaline is kicking in and making him feel good, you think, and you smile at him, closing your hand in a fist next to your face, as if to catch his kiss.

Tim reloads the rifle and starts shooting again. You aren’t bored. Absolutely. You can’t keep your eyes off the muscles of his arms, contracting under his skin, from those skilled hands masterfully handling the weapon. You bite your lower lip. It’s hot. It’s dangerous. Manly and dominant. If he pointed that rifle at you, you’d be forced to fulfill all his wishes; he’d have total control. You sigh.

You tell him once you’re on the jeep to move around the range. You specifically take his earplug out to whisper in his ear how hot he looks with an AK-74 in hand, then you kiss him on the cheek and put the plug back in. He doesn’t say anything, just grins and pulls you in for a kiss on the lips.

***

You ask Tim to let you try. He accepts, but wants to assist you since it’s your first time. He helps you put the rifle on your shoulder properly and puts his hands on yours to help you keep it firm and steady. You love feeling his body pressed against yours from behind, his chin on your shoulder as he tells you how to aim.

You close your eyes shut when you fire the shot and you miss the target, but it doesn’t throw you off balance too much so you take it as a success anyway. The recoil pushes you back against Tim’s chest, and you rest against him a moment too long while he’s talking about something, maybe giving you advice to aim better next time, but you aren’t listening much, honestly; you’re rather occupied grinding your ass against his dick discreetly, just enough to make him realize it’s on purpose.

Tim grabs your waist in response.

***

As soon as you get home, Tim drags you to the bedroom and throws you on the mattress.

“So,” he says as he takes his jacket off, “you like watching me shoot.”

He climbs over you, bracing on his hands and knees. You nod, grinding your legs together, anticipating.

“I wonder what you were thinking about,” he whispers, voice low in your ear. “Does the idea of me putting my weapon to your temple and coercing you to take my cock in your mouth turn you on? Or were you thinking about me literally fucking you with a rifle?”

You moan. Tim laughs.

“I know you too well, babygirl. I bet you’d like to use my rifles as dildos. I’d like to see if they fit you as well as I think…”

In the meantime he’s taking your pants and underwear off. He starts massaging your clit with his thumb as he shoves two fingers in and you purr. He curls his fingers inside you, knowing exactly where to brush.

“Yeah… I think they’d stretch you open quite nicely. Perhaps I should build one just for you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Yes, Tim… fuck,” you say. He’s added another finger and has started pushing them in and out of you rhythmically, vehemently and you’re bouncing on his hand.

“I could use it to threaten you. I’d force you to take my cock down your fucking esophagus. Or in your ass. Or in your pussy so many times it’s gonna fucking hurt… I’d force you to lick my cum everywhere. I’d use you a sex doll, basically.”

You almost cry, those words match your twisted fantasies perfectly and that hand inside your pussy fucks you harder and harder. He’s using his other hand on the clit now, to get more freedom of movement, and your breath hitches in your throat; you hear the headboard hit the wall, and he’s only using his hand - go figure the noise it’d make if he were fucking you properly.

“You’d be my pretty little captive, a sex slave I could do anything to…”

“Tim… fuck,” you pant, eyes rolled back in pleasure, you feel yourself clench around his fingers. Tim notices.

“Fuck, baby… Come for me, c’mon.”

And that’s all you need, really. The orgasm is like a wave, and you need to brace yourself on his shoulders while your whole body writhes. You close your eyes as you moan his name, and Tim doesn’t slow down until you’re done.

As he removes his hand, you catch your breath and come back to reality from your blissful state.

Tim sits back on his legs. You immediately see the evident boner.

The fun has just begun.         

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I'm a Gun by Shotgun Messiah


End file.
